Web-based applications (web applications) are software applications that are executed in an Internet web browser. A web application typically includes software code that is stored and maintained in a remote server. When a user accesses the web application from a web browser, software code for the web application is transmitted from the server to the user's computer and is executed on the user's web browser. The web application is often downloaded by the user as part of a larger web document (e.g., as software code embedded within a web page) and typically provides dynamic content within the web page that can change without the web page itself being reloaded. Different web applications are implemented using various techniques in various programming languages. In some scenarios, a web application utilizes a combination of server-side software code (e.g., Active Server Pages (ASP), PHP, etc.) that is executed on a remote server, and client-side software code (e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML), JavaScript, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), Flash plug-ins, Java applets, etc.) that is executed by the user's web browser. In such scenarios, the client-side software typically enables front-end presentation of information and interaction with the user via the user's web browser, while the server-side software typically enables back-end storage and retrieval of information. Web applications are used in a variety of different types of web pages to enable a user to dynamically interact with a web page, in addition to viewing static content on the web page.